Ouran Revamped
by xXPrinceBellaXx
Summary: CassiBella was perfectly critically normal, until a strange voice grants a wish and she's stuck in her favorite Anime. Pairings decided by viewers whom review. Enjoy 3


P.S. I'm sorry to say I stole some of the plotline from a few authors. So I give some credit to LookOutShe'sGotAPen and XxXDeadRoseXxX.

I do not own most of the characters. Just CassiBella and her twin Raven. Maybe some others along the way.

**Bella ~**

"CASS! Host Club's coming on!" Raven said. I walked into the room, dressed in my usual apparel (black skinny jeans and a black and purple shirt featuring GIR eating a muffin).

"Like, wait a minute. I'm fixing my eyeliner," I said. She jumped up quickly.

"It's coming on NOW!" she exclaimed dragging me to the floor. Kiss, Kiss fall in love came on. In English.

"You interrupted me for THIS crap?" I asked, glaring at my TV. "Seriously, the Japanese subbed one was better. And Haruhi is SO FREAKIN DENSE that I wanna rip her HEAD off."

"But any sight of Hikaru or Kyoya makes you swoon," she said smirking.

"It SO does not-" Kyoya came onscreen and I sat done squealing like the little fan girl I am. "O.M.G. he's so HOTT!!! Anyway, it so does NOT!"

"Attention span of a golf ball…" Raven said, twisting her jet black and red hair inbetween her fingers.

"Your point is?" I asked, suddenly defensive. "Besides, I could _so_ make a better host than Haruhi!"

"Oh really?" a voice said, reminding me of the weird dude on Princess Tutu. Little warning bells in my head went off, but I ignored them.

"Yes," I said, "as a matter of fact, I _could_!"

"Well then, as it is said, it shall be," it said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Raven said, grabbing my Jack Skellington bag… which held her wallet.

"But, should you fail, I'll replay that day from the beginning. Have fun!" the voice said fading out.

-black out-

(A.N. yeah, I wrote black out like that, I didn't know how else I could write it. And idk if you noticed, but Bella's a bit of that emo/punk/gothic Lolita/scene stereotypical style)

When I woke up I noticed two things. One, we weren't in my room. Two, we were outside the unmistakable Ouran High School. "Cass?" My twin asked, rubbing her eyes. My eyes fell on my bag and a book bag.

"Hand me that," I said indicating my Jack bag. She passed it to me, glaring.

"You care more for that bag than you do your own TWIN!" she shouted, making the elite riches around us stare. I noticed we where wearing boy's uniforms, meaning what I wished most likely came true.

"Shut it, we have to play it by the book…" I thought for a second. "Or rather, anime."

"Whatever, you can have the whole host club. I want no part in _any_ of this," she said, stomping off to class.

"Look on the bright side!" I screamed to her. She turned around.

"What bright side?" She called back.

"You're in Japan!" I exclaimed to my twin. "Your number one wish has been achieved!" She turned on heel again, but this time she was grinning like an idiot. I ran to class. It turned out, I had the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru, but I didn't replace Haruhi. She sat two seats over from me, with Hikaru inbetween us.

"Miss Kuroichigo, please pay attention!" my teacher, Miss Zaruko exclaimed. Hikaru smirked and I wondered what I even saw in him. _Oh what, he thinks I'M a him_, I remembered.

The rest of my classes and I took to looking for my twin. I found the third music room, sighing. "If she's looking for me, she'd look in here." I opened the door and found myself looking into a very bright light and rose petals.

"Welcome," a chorus of voices greeted me. Six hot guys, and a cross dresser, but no Raven.

"What's this," Tamaki said. "A gay?" He put a finger under his chin in what must've been a thoughtful pose, coming from his dramatic stature anyway.

"No, no, no, no, no," I said quickly. "I'm not a gay, trust me." I tried backing out of the room.

"Nonsense," Tamaki said, popping up behind me suddenly. How'd he do _that_? "You came in here eagerly enough.""Yeah, that's because I'm looking for my twin, Tamaki-baka. Not love," I said, glowering at him.

"You have a twin?" Hikaru asked as I spotted Raven. She spray painted one of the uniform yellow dresses black. She sat at one of the empty tables (the host's day's over) sipping a Pepsi.

"Cassi…" Raven said, half hugging half tackling me. She realized what I was here to do and quickly added, "Kun."

"Cassi?" Tamaki asked, popping up behind Raven, scaring her into running out of the room to avoid slapping him.

"It's a nickname," I explained.

"Well then, Cassi-kun, which type suits your desire?" He asked, dramatically indicating the _hot_ guys (and cross dresser) suddenly behind him.

"Come again?" I asked, staring wide-eyed at him.

"The Loli-shota type?" he asked indicating Hunny. "The wild type?" He indicated the large black-haired Mori behind Hunny. "The natural type?" he indicated the cross dresser named Haruhi. "The little devil type?" He indicated Kaoru and Hikaru. "Or me? I'm always waiting for a cute new challenge."

Before I could stop myself, I said, "You forgot Kyoya." I suddenly backed away from the over dramatic blonde. I managed to knock myself, Kyoya, and Haruhi down. I rubbed my head, which was on Kyoya's chest saying, "Ouchie. Not that I am in anyway possible interested in anybody in this room."

I heard Kyoya chuckle from underneath me. I realized his hand was on my breast. I blushed and got up taking note of a newfound fact; my uniform hid the fact that I am not flat-chested, but if someone tried to feel, they could see I'm not male. He got up and whispered in my ear, "Tell me why I haven't heard of you Princess."

That struck very close to home. The only time somebody would ever call me princess, they'd be insulting me. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That." I said loudly.

"Call him what?" Hikaru asked, looking at a neglected Haruhi and a newly broken tea set.

"Hmm," Kyoya said, thoughtfully. Suddenly I didn't want to be in the club. He was scaring me at the moment. "That set was 4,000,000 yen."

"WHY THE," censored, word that rhymes with truck, "WOULD YOU PAY THAT MUCH FOR A BUNCH OF," again, censored, word that rhymes with Fother Mucking, "CUPS?!" I screamed.

"Not very lady-like language," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. He's not going to tell. Blackmail and debt, oh dear, I'm already screwed. "You are to pay for that by good-looks and sweet-talking if you catch my drift."

Oh, I caught it. **I caught it**.


End file.
